Harry Potter Beyond the Veil
by Lady Vyxen
Summary: Harry Potter falls through the veil instead of Sirius Black but he does not die. He find things to be slightly different from those he remember. No pairings, but a lot of plot twists and reversed events.
1. A Turning Point

Disclaimer: I'm well aware that I do not own any of the characters in this book and I do not intend to make any profits from this story. The only reason I'm writing this story is for my personal enjoyment and any readers who like my version of Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts.

They are used without permission, but in the spirit of admiration and respect. No infringement of copyright is intended, and no profit, of any kind, is made by the maintainer, creators or contributors to this site.

**Chapter 1 – A turning point**

Harry Potter was in the Department of Mysteries, desperately trying to pull Neville up by his robes.

From the corner of his eye he watched his godfather, who was fighting against Bellatrix Lestrange. When Neville shouted "Dubbledore," having problems to speak with his bloodied noise, he wasn't even listening.

He still looked at Sirius with a mixture of awe and terror, feeling a cold, unpleasant premonition twisting up in his gut.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Screamed Neville, and a part of him thought: _We're saved._

Another part of him acted like he was in a trance. He let go of Neville, who unceremoniously fell onto the floor, his legs still kicking the air uncontrollably.

Running down the steps, he trained his wand on Bellatrix. Before he had a chance to act, a red light shot out of her wand and missed Sirius by inches.

If someone had asked him what was he thinking about when he stepped between the fighting pair, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Still in his trance-like state, only a tiny piece of his consciousness registered a movement in front of him, when Sirius tried to push him away.

He felt excruciating pain as something hit him right in his back. As though in slow motion, he saw himself passing Sirius by mere inches, falling forward, heels over the head, straight into the Veil.

His vision became black and he knew no more.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them quickly as the morning sun blinded him. He should have known that the glowing red under his closed eyelids meant intense light, but in this dizzy state of mind, he wasn't thinking clearly.

Slowly, the memory of late events returned to him and he carefully turned his head from the light.

He was in the infirmary at Hogwarts; he had spent quite some time here in the past so he recognized the surroundings immediately. He groaned, feeling as though a Hippogriff had chosen his chest as a place for landing.

He heard footsteps and voices somewhere at his left, but that part of the infirmary was bathed in sunlight, which he wasn't ready to face again yet.

"But Madam Pomfrey, please," he heard Hermione say, and smiled to himself.

However his happiness didn't last long, as the school nurse shooed away everyone who wanted to visit him.

"Good morning, child," she said and smiled warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Bad," he croaked, taking a deeper breath and immediately regretting it.

"The curse you were hit with was pretty nasty, but I can give you some potions to ease your pain, since you are awake now."

He only nodded and drank the slimy substance, taking it all in one big mouthful. It must have been a good potion despite its taste, because he felt as though an invisible hand took all the pain away.

"Thank you," he said and smiled back to the nurse. "Can you tell me how long I need to be here?" he asked.

He wanted to know what happened after he blacked out, and if his friends were all right.

"As a matter of fact, I needed you to wake up, to check your condition. Since the pain passed as you drank the cure, I think there is nothing which keeps you here."

Madam Pomfrey left and he noticed some clothes, folded neatly on a nearby chair.

His dizziness eased and he swung his legs down. Nothing, he still felt good. Shrugging, happy that all his questions would be answered now, Harry started changing clothes.

_And what's that?_

Under the shirt lay a green tie with a Slytherin pin attached to it.

Some house elf must have mistaken him with Slytherin. He decided to think about it later, wearing everything except the said tie.

Hermione had left some time ago, so he wasn't surprised to find the corridor empty. He headed towards the Headmaster's office.

"Tsk, tsk. _Someone_ thinks that he's so important that the school rules does not apply to him anymore," said a cold voice right behind him and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned immediately and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened but no sound came from it. Hadn't be it the miraculous potion, he was sure he would be in a dead faint by now.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to **manicrose** for correcting the chapter.

This story waited for two months to be published as no one wanted to help me with it. I'm just saying that people don't want to correct things written by non native speakers and tend to ignore my messages instead of simply declining my request.


	2. Misplaced

**Chapter 2 - Misplaced**

Harry was speechless.

Right before him stood James Potter, dressed all in black and very much alive. His black hair was short cut, in a military fashion and his face was twisted into an ugly sneer.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for wearing an incomplete uniform, Snape," said his father.

Harry just nodded, a million questions forming in his head, and none of them answered. He wanted to ask them all, but his brain was so overloaded, that he just stood with mouth agape, unable to form a coherent reply.

James Potter smirked. "Why are you standing like this, Snape? Cat got your tongue?"

"I-I…" he tried to say something, but had no idea what would be appropriate. The unreality of situation hit him again and caused the most peculiar reaction, as he started laughing uncontrollably.

The man standing opposite him stopped smirking. "Twenty points from Slytherin again Mr. Snape and detention with Mrs. Pince every weekend. Have a good day."

With that, James Potter turned around and walked away, his black robes billowing behind him.

Harry stood, rooted to the spot for some time and then started walking without any specific direction, his mind full of confusion.

"Harry!" He heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Hermione smiling.

He breathed with relief. If anyone would have answers for him, besides Dumbledore, it would be her.

"Merlin, Hermione!" He rushed towards her, "You won't believe what happened to me!"

"I can only imagine," she replied. "You fell through the veil and back. We were afraid that you're dead!"

"No, not just that, I-" he paused. Hermione was wearing a green tie. A Slytherin tie!

"You what?" she asked, while nudging him gently to go with her.

Harry decided that something here was very wrong. "I just wanted to see the Headmaster, must ask him something," he mumbled.

He started walking in the opposite direction, and Hermione followed him, a little disappointed.

"Hey, I thought that you would tell me what happened! _Something_ must have happened there! You have short hair for example." She nearly had to run to keep up with his long strides.

Harry ignored her, marching towards Dumbledore's office. He wasn't even sure if it was Dumbledore who would be inside. Nothing would surprise him further as he met his dead father whose hate towards him rivaled Snape's and Hermione dressed in low quality Slytherin robes.

However, he was dumbfounded when a cheerful Draco Malfoy, dressed in Gryffindor colors, greeted him. His instincts kicked in and he trained his wand on the blonde.

Draco's expression changed to shocked and he raised his hands up in a defenseless gesture.

"Harry, it's not funny! It's me, Draco, your best friend!"

"Bugger off," said Harry and finally reached the Gargoyle.

"Candy man," he spat and stepped on the spiral staircase. Only then it hit him that the password was correct, despite everything else so far.

* * *

He wasn't sure if this rustle he heard was a part of his pounding headache or something else. Slowly, as he regained consciousness, memories flooded back to him.

He opened his eyes, finding himself in the Hogwarts infirmary. Harry was there a few times, mostly visiting Hermione. The day was dark and he heard nothing but the rain, drumming in its monotone rhythm.

He groaned, feeling pain in his chest. Not long after his awakening, he heard voices.

"He is sleeping now, but I sure that your presence won't do any harm," said Madam Pomfrey.

Strange, as he knew that the school nurse rarely approved any visits. The screen moved and he saw Hermione with Weasley. He grimaced.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed and smiled, so did Weasley, to Harry's surprise. What was he up to?

"It's strange, you know. After you fell into the veil and back, you hair is long and parted in the middle," babbled Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey was quickly by his side, offering him a slimy substance in a vial. "Drink this child, it should neutralize the pain after that nasty curse you were hit with."

He only nodded, not taking his eyes from Weasley; who, thank Merlin, stopped smiling.

The potion was disgusting, but all the pain faded away.

"How are you feeling, mate?" asked Weasley.

"Fine," snapped Harry, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What happened to you?" The redhead asked again, infuriating Harry with his stupid questions and his dumb, freckled face. He remained silent, since he noticed Hermione's wand sticking a little from her pocket.

"Hey, Harry you not only look with those hair like the greasy git Snape, but also-"

"How dare you!" yelled Harry, and with one swift movement he grabbed Hermione's wand.

With a flick, he wordlessly cast a bat-bogey hex straight into Weasley's freckled face.

"Why did you come here?" shouted Harry, enraged. He still held Hermione's wand trained on Ron Weasley, but before he could send another hex, he was petrified by Madam Pomfrey.

The spell did not petrify his hearing, though.

"The curse must be still somewhere in him," said Hermione.

"It's unlikely, as I performed all the tests," said the nurse, concerned.

"He looks…different somehow, and it's not only because of those hair," noticed Hermione.

Harry was force-fed with a sleeping draught and soon the soft blackness enveloped him and he heard no more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and virtual cookies for **manicrose** for correcting mistakes :D


	3. Potter?

**Chapter 3 - Potter?**

The dizziness hadn't left him completely when he crawled out of bed. He needed to talk with the headmaster. Something was definitely wrong here. He checked the chair next to his bed. The Gryffindor tie was there, making him clench his fists in sudden anger.

Was he afraid? Maybe a little, but as a Slytherin he would never show his weakness. He schooled his features into a mask of indifference with only a hint of anger. He put the robes on, leaving the blasted tie on the floor and tiptoed to Pomfrey's office.

The nurse was sleeping on the couch. He took her wand, which lay on the nightstand and cast a silencing charm. The old bat never heard him rummaging through drawers in search for _his_ wand.

It was early morning and he cursed himself for not waking sooner. Knowing his luck, he would bump into Transfiguration Master sooner than he anticipated.

As he'd predicted, he heard footsteps and a billowing black cloak came into view. He hid behind armor and crouched down, waiting for Potter to pass him by.

No such luck. A hand grabbed him by his collar and he found himself facing the last person he had expected to find here.

Unable to form a coherent word, he opened his mouth in complete shock. He recovered quickly though and hugged the greasy-haired figure, not caring how was it possible that Severus Snape stood here, alive and well. He suspected confusion from the other side, shock maybe, but not the cold, calculated look, raised eyebrow and then – complete disgust on a face he knew so well from photographs he always looked at when he felt upset and lonely.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

_Potter? _

_POTTER?_

In this very moment, Harry's hand clenched around his wand. He knew something was wrong, it was too good to be real. The moment he said Potter his suspicions were confirmed. In one swift movement of his wand he sent the man flying.

The traitor slammed against the wall, his wand falling in the process. Harry wasn't the one who took risks. Not knowing if his opponent was able to perform wandless magic, he silenced him.

"The moment I saw you, I knew that something was wrong," said Harry with a voice which was thick because of the tears that formed in his eyes.

"My father would never, ever call me this filthy name!" he shouted, his face twisted with a mixture of anger, disappointment and grief. How could he be so stupid! It was a trap and he had almost fallen right into it.

The man in black robes tried to stand up, so he immobilized him with a binding spell though leaving a little space for his legs to move.

"The headmaster will deal with you," Harry said through gritted teeth and grabbed the traitor by his collar to lift him up.

"Move, because I'm losing my patience," he hissed.

"Candy man," he said and the Gargoyle moved, revealing the spiral staircase.

Harry's body shook with sobs as he opened the door and kicked the bound man inside.

"I don't know if this is Black or other Death Eater scum, but I've got him!" he yelled, aiming two wands at the traitor's back.

Dumbledore's eyes widened for a moment but he quickly regained his composure.

"Harry, I need you to calm down," he said and made a motion with his hand.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" shouted Harry, tears streaming down his face.

In the mean time, Snape regained his freedom and wasted no time. He yanked one wand from Harry's grip and disarmed him wordlessly.

"Headmaster, this is unacceptable," said Snape icily, baring teeth, his face white with fury.

"What's the meaning of this!" shrieked Harry, and grabbed a nearby cup, aiming it at the traitor.

"I said calm down," said Dumbledore in a demanding voice and Harry obeyed instinctively, lowering his hand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to manicrose for helping me with mistakes and my dear readers for reviews :)

If any of you have suggestions, you can write them in reviews. I have everything planned, every difference between Harry's and all, but who says that it can't be slightly changed to your liking? :)


	4. Identity

**Chapter 4 - Identity**

Harry Potter entered the Headmaster's office, only to see James Potter and Professor McGonagall.

He was welcomed by the grandfatherly smile from Dumbledore, a thin lipped smile from McGonagall and nasty smirk from the last one.

His vision was blurry and he had problems with seeing details as he had no glasses. He narrowed his eyes a little to see the portraits, which were eyeing him curiously.

To say that he was confused was an understatement. He felt utterly and completely lost.

"Mr. Snape," said McGonagall, but whatever she wanted to say next was interrupted.

"Having trouble?" asked James Potter in a mock friendly tone.

"Now, now, we should let Mr. Snape spill his heart for us," cooed Dumbledore.

"I believe, that it would be the best if I could take Mr. Snape for a little chit-chat," said McGonagall and hardly waiting for anyone's reaction, grabbed Harry by the arm and lead him to the moving staircase.

"Professor, I wanted to ask-"

"Silence, Mr. Snape. There will be time for questions, later."

Harry was lead to the office located in the cold and damp dungeons area. It was exactly the same place where Snape's office should have been.

The room looked like the Potions master's office, though surely this person didn't share Snape's like towards vile specimens locked in the jars. Where ever those ingredients were kept, they were kept out of sight.

Harry sat on the comfortable, plush armchair and McGonagall eyed him as if examining him.

Her glare was as intense as Snape's when he accused Harry of stealing boomslang skin last year.

"What is your respective house, Harry?" asked McGonagall suddenly, pulling him out of his musings.

"Gryffindor, Professor. Can you tell me what is going on here? Please."

McGonagall took off her glasses and sat opposite to him, rubbing her eyes.

"It looks like your failing through the Veil changed more than we suspected. It's not only your short hair, but shortsightedness for one. I noticed how your eyes narrowed."

Short hair. He had always had short, messy hair.

"I believe I lost my glasses, Professor." Harry put his face in his hands. "Everything is out of place, I don't know what happened, but things are crazy here."

McGonagall nodded and flicked her wand. "Tell me Harry, who is your father?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "James Potter, of course, though everyone calls me Snape, you included. I don't understand why."

"It looks like you traded places with the boy who is Harry Snape."

Harry couldn't tell that he had no suspicions being here. James Potter, Hermione in worn out robes, Malfoy being friendly. Why was Dumbledore the Headmaster?

He acted in a rush of emotions and it hit him later that Dolores Umbridge should be sitting in the circular room.

Nevertheless, to suspect that and to take the fact that he found himself in a completely different world as granted were two things.

Son of Snape! Snape, the greasy git, the bastard who made his life miserable!

Of all people.

_Snape_.

Harry was sure that some of his brain cells died while processing this piece of information.

Snape, the bat of the dungeons, in miniature, fell into his world. Bloody hell!

McGonagall, to her credit, stayed silent, letting him digest everything that happened. He was probably being rude to the one person who wanted to help him and who was observant enough to figure out his problem.

"I- don't know what to do," said Harry in a small voice.

"First of all, try to accept the current situation, Harry. If there is a solution to this problem, we'll find it. I don't think that going to the Department of Mysteries first thing in the morning would be the best idea."

McGonagall conjured a cup of tea in front of Harry.

"Thank you," he said and tried not to squirm in his seat; he had thousand questions he wanted to ask. "How do you know that I'm not a polyjuiced Death Eater?" he blurted out, not knowing why he said that. If he wanted this McGonagall to be at his side, he shouldn't throw rocks at himself.

The Professor only smiled. "You may now know this fact Harry, but I am the Potion mistress and I have been one for over thirty years. Besides, it wouldn't be hard to notice you transforming back in Hospital Wing. We're all suspicious after the last year's fiasco with the false Alastor Moody."

Oh, so some things were quite similar to the ones from his reality.

"I can see your look, Harry. I believe you should know what life Harry Snape led. There can be more differences from the things you know."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, impatient to hear the tale. That was the life of Harry Snape for him. A tale of life unlived.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "Lily and Severus were friends since I can remember. They were sorted to different houses, but I often saw them talking, sitting together during classes. James Potter fell in love with Lily; she was charming woman. Beautiful, talented and good hearted. She became friends with Sirius, Peter and Remus but couldn't get past the fact that James remained hateful towards Severus."

Oh yes, he could sympathize with his father with not liking the greasy git, but the things he'd seen in the Pensieve…No, Harry never bullied anyone and would like to believe that his father's cruel pranks were just a lie.

Would prefer them to be a lie.

It seemed that the animosity between the two was existent also in this world.

"James Potter leaned towards Dark Arts, wanting to be better than Severus," continued the professor. "You see, Severus believed that 'better devil when you know him' and Lily, albeit reluctantly, shared his views. He learned the Dark Arts, believing that he could find a way to defend his family against them. James made one step forward and took the Dark Mark."

"My father wouldn't," protested Harry instinctively. He couldn't believe in this major difference. His father was a member of the Order of Phoenix!

"But he could and did, Harry!" snapped McGonagall. "However, he saw the mistake he made and joined our side. Merlin knows why, Dumbledore believed him and hired him as Transfiguration Master. James was always good in Transfiguration, he did a show off in almost every lesson, wanting to impress Lily."

McGonagall's face softened as she looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm sure you would like to use the opportunity to know your father, but I'm afraid it's impossible. He would never get over the fact that you look so much like Severus. That is why you should keep your identity in secret and play Harry Snape the best you can."

Harry raised eyebrows, astounded. He looked like Snape? How?

"Can you hand me a mirror, Professor?" he asked, trying to keep that blasted impatience away from his voice and failing miserably.

McGonagall handed him a mirror she had conjured.

He gasped audibly. Harry could hardly recognize himself. He had his hair, pale complexion and his mother eyes. That's where similarities ended.

His cheekbones were high, his nose hooked and his lips thin. His teeth were crooked much like Snape's. Merlin in socks! It wasn't a good combination.

No, if he never ever known Snape, Harry would tell, that he wasn't ugly. However, any resemblance to the greasy git made him want to gag.

And the other one had a good sight and his glasses! Bloody fantastic.

"The other one was very proud of his looks," said McGonagall, taking the mirror out of Harry's shaking hands. "I'm sure that Harry Snape reacted in similar way, if he made it out alive, of course."

"Yeah, he's probably ruining my life for not having this beak of a nose."

"You will not speak of him that way, my boy. Harry Snape is a Slytherin and I'm sure that he does his best to keep appearances. Which is your current task. We will take you to Spinner's End where you'll meet with your godfather. Peter has only the best intentions towards you and I'm sure that he'll do everything to help you."

"Peter Pettigrew? He's betrayed my parents!"

"In your world, yes, I'm sure he did. But we are here and your enemy should be Sirius Black."

"Professor, you don't understand. Peter Pettigrew faked his death and Sirius landed in Azkaban for crime he hasn't committed."

McGonagall nodded. "That's how it was, just place Sirius Black as a dog owned by Hermione Granger for twelve years and Peter Pettigrew as your godfather who spent last twelve years locked in Azkaban."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Artemis J. Halk for help with this chapter.

I am surprised by the number of people who added my story to their alerts and favourites. I hope that this chapter is long enough for you :) The next one will be soon, along with 'Severus Snape of my Soul'. In a meantime, I invite you to read 'Moment of Clarity' - a short drabble about Sirius and his time in Azkaban :)


	5. Feeling stupid

**Chapter 5 - Feeling stupid**

Harry drew his knees up to his chest. He was sitting with his head bowed, his black, lank hair framed his face like a curtain.

He couldn't believe in everything that happened. His previous agitation was gone, leaving a numb feeling of hopelessness.

"So, that little prick has taken my place, probably having good time with raving about the awesomeness of James Potter?" he asked flatly, not even bothering to put the usual malice in pronouncing Potter's name.

He could see Snape's raised eyebrow and Dumbledore's pained expression.

"I believe that Mr. Potter is experiencing the same confusion as you are. However, I am sure that both of you will cope with the circumstances you found yourself in," said Dumbledore.

Harry just nodded. Of course he would handle this situation. He was used to fighting against everything, the meddling Headmaster included. Dumbledore here seemed less eager to make him feel miserable, but it didn't mean that he would put his heart on his sleeve. He was a Slytherin and had a natural ability to adapt.

Right now, his major concern was to gain sympathy from Snape. He cringed inwardly, feeling embarrassment. His knuckles whitened from gripping his knees. He acted like he would in his own world and most likely he ruined his one and only chance to find a common ground with the man he cared the most about.

He dreamed of knowing Severus Snape personally, and his aunt did little to help him by telling tales how wonderful his father was. Sarcastic, brilliant, brave and smart. Uncle Vernon did his best to act like father towards Harry, but he was a simple Muggle who couldn't understand magic no matter how hard he tried. He lacked necessary brain cells and ability to comprehend complicated things.

"I'm sure that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be most helpful," said Snape silkily.

He looked very composed to Harry, but if they were a tiny bit alike…Harry would feed him to the Giant Squid, being in Snape's place.

"I don't need, nor want their help, Professor," replied Harry, mimicking the velvety voice he liked from the first second he heard it. "If I'm supposed to count on someone, there would be myself."

Dumbledore just looked at him, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "I'm sure that you're aware that everyone will be calling you Potter, Harry. We need to keep your identity hidden."

"I know, sir," replied the boy.

"Professor Snape will escort you to the Gryffindor tower. Try to restrain your animosity towards the Weasleys."

Harry stood up and Snape followed him like a shadow. He could barely catch the sound of the footsteps behind him. "And Harry? Tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to visit me after breakfast."

Of course, why his secret would remain secret if Weasel was concerned? The old fool always had his favourites. Potter, Weasley. The only difference was that here he encountered no spiteful Transfiguration master, who had a goal to make his life a living hell just because he was jealous of his father.

* * *

He walked through familiar yet foreign corridors, accompanied by the silent Snape. Harry waited until they were far from the Headmaster office before he spoke.

"I wanted to apologize, sir," said Harry, his head hanging in shame.

"There is no need to apologize," replied Snape coldly. "I believe that we've discussed everything in the Headmaster's office and there is nothing more to say."

It stung. Dear Salazar, if anyone else said that they wanted to talk no more, Harry would be glad. He liked to be left alone, and being withdrawn as he was, it was nothing bad. Not this time, though. He rarely apologized to anyone, being smart enough to avoid responsibility most of the time and the only time he sincerely felt sorry, Snape wouldn't listen to him.

Harry felt frustration and tears threatened to fall from his tired eyes. He felt it tightening in his chest and now he believed, that for the first time in his life he was able to feel how it was to be an orphan. He felt lonely as never before. Not because everything was different here. It was because he was rejected by the only man he cared for in this strange reality.

Harry was angry at himself for his half-baked behaviour and wanted to hit his head against the wall for his stupidity.

Repeatedly.

"Sir?" he asked, angry that his voice sounded weak. Snape however gave no indication that he cared about Harry's voice or him speaking. "I know I shouldn't."

Still there was no reaction and Harry felt frustrated as hell. He quickened his pace and spun around to face Snape. "I fucked up, all right? I did it all wrong!" he shouted, his voice hoarse.

Severus should say something like 'language, Potter' or take points from Gryffindor. Instead he remained silent, doing his best to ignore the boy. He wasn't Potter, he was a stranger from other reality and thus – not his concern.

This _Harry_ was different from Potter, yes. More smart for one and he seemed to share Severus' loathing towards Potter senior. They way he overpowered the Potions Mater was remarkable. That was the reason of Severus' silence.

He was still livid, because some scrawny sixteen year old managed to disarm him and deliver him bounded to the Headmaster's office. He fought an urge to snort. For all Slytherin qualities the boy possessed, he seemed naïve enough to believe that Severus would start to develop some fatherly feelings, just because the boy claimed that he was the father in that reality? It was a ridiculous and amusing idea.

Severus smirked, seeing the boy trying to push his transfigured hair behind his ears. Of course they were too short. Back in Dumbledore's office, _Harry_ was livid when he learned that not only his face resembled Potter senior now, but also his hair was too long to act like his counterpart.

They reached the portrait of Fat Lady and she opened the passage. Severus needed no password, as he was the teacher.

Harry stepped inside the Gryffindor common room. All the gold and red there made him feel nauseous. He was used to dingy, greenish Slytherin surroundings and the specific atmosphere. Here, everything seemed too bright, too foreign and contained too many Weasleys for his liking.

He was greeted by the youngest Weasley, a red headed Ginny. He scowled at her and she retreated with pained expression. He shrugged.

It wasn't his fault that these snobs acted like if they had broomsticks up their arses since their day one at Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione. At least she seemed to be not out of place, although there was a strange air of confidence surrounding her.

"I am," he replied gruffly, being less than eager to start a conversation. "The Headmaster wants to see you and Weasley after the breakfast."

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it. Calling Weasley by his surname wasn't usual for the Potter boy for sure, but he was past caring right now. He said it quietly, so surely it only reached Hermione's ears.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **Artemis J. Halk** for correcting my less-than-perfect grammar here :)

I hope that switching between two Harrys isn't confusing. I tried to make Harry Snape in character, adding some different experiences and Slytherin qualities to Harry Potter. I hope that he still seems in-character for you. Any opinions and suggestions are really helpful for me, so don't hesitate to leave a review.


End file.
